How Claire Redfield Save the Christmas
by GeishaPax
Summary: Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror". ¿La Navidad corre riesgos por culpa de Wesker? Una visitante del futuro guiará a Claire en esta aventura, con un Leon que odia las fiestas.


**Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el reto "Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".

Aclaremos que no, no consumo drogas, ni tengo problemas de alcoholismo. Solamente estuve en mi consola con juegos tipo GTA y quise hacer un episodio especial.

Podría decirse que es un fic entre acción y comedia.

Hoy mi beta fue nuevamente Frozenheart7, gracias hermana por apoyar este fic que fue una total locura.

Dedico este fic a las hermanas del mal, a los fans del Cleon y a los lectores de fics navideños.

Empecemos con:

 **¿Cómo Claire Redfield salvó la Navidad?**

 **Por GeishaPax**

Hace casi veinte años que empezamos a ver crecer a nuestros amigos desde sus humildes orígenes hasta volverse una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza. En ese tiempo hemos visto su ascenso en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, hemos visto como unían a la humanidad que poco a poco se fragmentaba. Pero, en esta ocasión les voy a contar la historia más importante jamás contada. Amigos, he aquí como Claire Redfield salvó la navidad.

 **PARTE 1: MILAGRO EN RESIDENT STREET**

Todos estaban en el hogar de la familia Burton, Moira y Natalia colocaban las luces del árbol con ayuda de Polly.

Kathy colgaba el muérdago mientras Barry se acercaba por la espalda y le daba un beso casto y rápido, provocando la risa de sus hijas.

Chris ayudaba al cargar varias cajas con adornos para la casa de sus amigos, la fiesta de Navidad se celebraría en esta ocasión en el hogar de Barry Burton. Una propuesta hecha por Sherry para poder lograr ver a todos sus amigos.

—Hey, León, ¿vas a ayudar a adornar o qué?

Claire quitó de mala gana los pies de su novio de la mesa, estaba ensuciando los calcetines de la chimenea.

—Esto, no pensaba hacerlo.

—Venga, no seas como el Grinch. — exclamó Jill mientras sacaba la estrella del árbol y se la pasaba a Sheva.

—Ni siquiera sé quien es. — Leon se puso de pie y avanzó hasta Claire que lo veía con ojos asesinos, sintiéndose un poco culpable de provocar esa mirada, tomó el martillo y unos clavos para ayudarle a colgar los calcetines.

—¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste? — preguntó Jake con el ceño fruncido, mientras provocaba la risa en voz baja de Sherry.

—Creo que hay cosas más importantes que celebrar una fiesta de mierda.

—Parece que alguien no apareció de niño en la lista de los chicos buenos. — ironizó Jake de nueva cuenta mientras terminaba de poner en un rincón todos los regalos que habían llevado.

Todos miraron al joven pelirrojo, ¿cómo era posible que él tuviera una opinión mejor que el agente de la D.S.O.?

El hombre se encogió de hombros mientras Leon seguía con su labor sin siquiera volteé a verlo.

—Ese es el punto, no existe una lista de chicos buenos o malos.

—Y la Navidad, Kwanzaa, Janucá, Yule, Festivus... ¿también pasas de esos? — cuestionó Sheva colocando las últimas luces de la punta antes de recibir la estrella de manos de Jill. La mujer bajó de la escalera con ayuda de Moira y se cruzó de brazos frente a Leon.

—Correcto. — Respondió el rubio mientras se alejaba de la chimenea para que la mujer de cabellos de fuego siguiera colocando los demás adornos.

Kathy puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a buscar las cortinas navideñas que había comprado mientras Barry, se acercaba ya un poco consternado por la declaración de su colega.

—¿No te gustan los villancicos? — preguntó el hombre.

—No.

—¿No te gusta que te regalen cosas? — Natalia se atrevió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a su padre.

—Compro lo que necesito y lo que quiero. Solamente recibo cosas en mi cumpleaños.

—La niña se refiere a "regalar".

—Me da igual.

—¿No te emociona preparar la fiesta con Rodolfo el reno? — Sherry con su renovado aire juvenil tomó un muñeco del reno que se movía con baterías y lo tomó en sus manos mientras bailaba.

—Me parece interesante, pero no.

—¿Qué hay de Santa? — preguntó Moira.

—¡Qué le den a Santa!

Un estruendo que movió ligeramente la casa a la par que una luz mandó a todos al suelo. Rápidamente se incorporaron y cubrieron.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿nos atacan? — preguntó Rebecca que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado.

—No, las cámaras de seguridad no muestran nada en el exterior. — exclamó Polly revisando la aplicación de su teléfono del sistema cerrado.  
Chris estaba pensando en cómo subir al cuarto de Barry de sus armas cuando la voz de Kathy, la única que no estaba en la sala, se escuchó:

—¿Claire?

Todos miraron a la pelirroja, quien se extrañó.

¿Con quién hablaba Kathy?

Rápidamente se armaron con el martillo, el atizador de ceniza, madera de la chimenea y algunos desarmadores. Avanzaron a la cocina y lo que vieron los dejó mudos.

—No me jodas...

Claire estaba frente a una copia idéntica a ella. La "segunda" Claire llevaba el cabello más largo, en varias trenzas, la ropa un poco desgastada y las facciones endurecidas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Wesker está en camino...

La mujer sólo miró a todos con seriedad y caminó seguida de los demás de cerca a la habitación de las armas de Barry.

—¿Wesker?

—Pero Wesker está muerto...

—¿Qué jodida broma es esta? — preguntó Claire

—Deber ser una trampa como el clon de Ada Wong.— Leon y la segunda Claire miraron con ojos asesinos a Chris, el castaño sólo miró desafiante a la usurpadora de su hermana.

—1980, dos días después de mi cumpleaños, me hice esta cicatriz al querer bajar del árbol de la casa — la segunda Claire levantó su pantalón mostrando una cicatriz muy pequeña en la rodilla — dijiste que me clavé una rama como si fuese flecha y corriste en círculos como si fueses un apache.

Claire se levantó su pantalón de mezclilla y comparó la marca, era idéntica. Al ver el asentimiento de Chris, la confusión se hizo presente.

—¿Cómo qué Wesker?, ¿de dónde vienes tú?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Wesker, es un clon de una guerra de mi tiempo, de su futuro. Cuándo supimos de él, era demasiado tarde. Era demasiado poderoso, y la única forma de detenerlo, era advertirles viajando a su época.

La segunda pelirroja empezó a repartir armas a todos.

—Espera, espera, si puedes volver en el tiempo, ¿por qué no regresaste a advertirnos sobre Umbrella y evitar tantas muertes de víctimas de las armas biológicas?, ¿no era eso un poquito más importante? — preguntó Leon colocando su mano en el hombro de la segunda Redfield.

La mujer usó la velocidad a su favor y esquivó la mano del rubio, tomándolo para torcer el brazo en una llave y dejarlo tendido sobre la mesa.

—No entiendes, no se trata solo de la tierra. A medianoche, el día de Navidad, Wesker vendrá si no lo detenemos y pondrá a todos en la lista de niños malos, y créeme, no... quieres... estar... en la lista.

—Perdona la pregunta...

—¿Y Santa Claus?, si todo este rollo es por la navidad, ¿en dónde está? — preguntó Sherry aún incrédula cruzándose de brazos.

—Wesker lo atrapó, corrompiendo su mente sin prisa pero sin pausa, ya nunca volverá a ser el feliz y amable San Nicolás sino lo liberamos pronto.

—Chicos, esta es la tontería más grande que he oído.

Todos miraron a Leon.

—¡Ah, vale! Vamos todos a salvar a Santa Claus.

La Claire de la época actual le pasó un suéter a Leon antes de salir.

—Ahora ¿a dónde? — preguntó Sheva.

—Siganme.— indicó la pelirroja de trenzas.

—¡Ah genial, otro horrible y jodido suéter, gracias Chris! — exclamó Leon al ver que era un suéter rojo con copos de nieve.

—Ahora este es un mundo de pesadillas, hecho por Wesker, te pondrás lo que haga falta, si es necesario un jodido disfraz de duende, así que cállate.

—Dejame entender... ¿qué pasó con los demás? — preguntó Claire.

—Fueron atrapados en el Polo Norte... Tengan cuidado, no podemos usar las armas a menos de ser necesario, queremos estar en la lista de los niños buenos.

Leon rechinó los dientes harto de tanta basura y cargó su pistola. Una canción macabra se escuchó en la calle.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—No me digas que es por el tema de los niños buenos...

—No tienes idea de lo que hiciste, por eso atraparon a todos. Claire, tu novio es un cabezota...

Claire sonrió al escuchar a su alter ego del futuro. Todo era muy extraño.

Avanzaron por la calle, una especie de helicóptero estaba sobrevolando el lugar. Con altos parlantes se escuchaba por todo el lugar, la voz de Albert Wesker.

 _—Los niños malos, mirad al cielo, el Averno que yo constelo. Quiebran las leyes sin piedad, sientan la ira potente de Wesker. Vengan, vengan lo más rápido que puedan, pues con mi fuerza y la de mis hombres de jengibre..._

Una especie de J'avos estaban saliendo en plena calle.

—No jodan...

—¿Ahora nos atacan "sus muñecos de jengibre"? Hora de que el vaquero carmesí entre en acción. — Jake sacó una Magnum y empezó a disparar contra los bows.

—Escuchen bien, vayan al centro comercial. Hay un vehículo que los llevará al taller, ha sido tomado. Tengan cuidado, yo me llevo a este par.— la Claire de trenzas señaló a Leon y a su versión de cabello corto.

—Claire, Leon, amm los tres, tengan cuidado. — se despidió Chris.

—¿Y nosotros vamos contigo por qué...?

—Tu eres quien debe arreglar todo esto Kennedy, si es que quieres conocer a...

—¿A quién? — preguntó Claire a la mujer que era como su reflejo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando dejando a ese par en plena confusión.

—Estás loca en el futuro...

—Cállate Leon, esto ya es demasiado extraño para que vengas con tus cosas...

—Tenemos que ir por varios objetos, objetos repartidos en la ciudad que representan la misma fiesta en diferentes países... Tenemos que separarnos...

Así fue como la mujer de trenzas se alejó de la pareja. Claire no podía dejar de pensar en la locura que era todo esto.

—Claro, si nos da una pista sería...

—Mira, esas velas… ¿no son las que usan los judíos? — Claire avanzó con cuidado a revisar el objeto sobre un buzón de correo.

—No tengo la más remota idea Claire, yo no celebró Janucá.

—Vale, vale, las tomaré yo.

—¿Esas campanas significarán algo?

Leon señaló varias campañas de buen tamaño alrededor de un parque. Parecían de las que usaban los colonizadores en sus plantaciones para avisar de algún peligro o alerta.

—Supongo que sí...

—Vale, empezaré a tocarlas y nos largamos de aquí.

—Shhh...

La Claire con trenzas apareció detrás de ellos, llevaba una cinta.

—Aún no es tiempo de las campanas, tenemos que poner la peli de Navidad en el autocinema.

—Debo estar soñando por haber comido tanto chilli anoche...

Avanzaron hasta el lugar y se toparon con la primera persona en todo el trayecto. Un hombre con un gorro sucio, delgado y bastante maltrecho en la nieve.

—¿Santa... eres tú?

La Claire con el cabello trenzado se acercó rápidamente al hombre.

—No he dejado de prevenir a los niños del uso de las armas...

—¿Por qué está tan delgado? — preguntó la mujer de cabello corto.

Leon se compadeció del hombre y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, rodeando sobre sus hombros un brazo del anciano.

—El espíritu navideño ha desaparecido por completo, Wesker se ha encargado de ello.

—Entonces... Emm Santa, ¿cómo lo detenemos? —Preguntó Leon.

—Primero hay que hacer sonar las campanas navideñas, así podemos reunir a la gente en el parque para inculcar el espíritu navideño.

—La última vez que estuve en un lugar donde sonaron las campanas, un montón de locos dejaron de perseguirne para matarme y se fueron a rezar...

—¿Siempre es así?— preguntó el hombre.

—Es peor cuando agarra confianza. — respondieron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Leon puedes llevar a Santa a la casita del parque? Nosotras iremos por lo de las campanas.

—Están locas, no voy a dejar a Claire... A mi Claire — señaló a la de su época — expuesta a un montón de locos en la calle con su fanatismo navideño.

—No mataremos solas a ese cabrón... — replicó Claire del futuro cuando fue interrumpida.

—Querida Claire, no dejes que el metal de tus armas enfríe tu corazón también. Recuerda como el espíritu navideño impregnaba tus sueños más joven.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? Santa, para poder ayudar en la guerra tuve que insensibilizarme...

—No te preocupes, por dentro sigues siendo esa joven. La de antes de 1998, empezaste a volverte fría hace unos años, a raíz de tu secuestro. Es más, presiento que este año hallarás una sorpresita debajo del árbol.

—¡Gracias Santa!

Leon y Claire miraron a los dos personajes que parecían salidos de un cómic. No habían pensado mucho en eso, pero tenía razón el anciano, Claire había dejado de ser tan amable y su trato a veces era un poco más seco.

—También te conozco Leon, sé que empezaste a ser mal chico desde 1998, por un corazón roto, e hiciste una muralla para protegerte. A veces piensas en la gente como si fuese de tu propiedad, pero esta mujer te quiere honestamente...

—No me puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto...

Leon se llevó al hombre, no sin antes despedirse con un beso en la cabeza de su novia.

—Se esfuerza por ti...

—¿Qué dices? — preguntó Claire.

—Se esfuerza en ser buena persona por ti, tuviste un efecto positivo en Leon, ha sido herido tanto y tu le ayudaste a sanar poco a poco...

—Gracias, supongo...

Empezaron a tocar las campanas hasta que la Claire actual notó algo.

* * *

—Las campanas han empezado a sonar con alegría, pero hay que hacer más cosas. — exclamó Santa al escuchar a lo lejos las campanas.

—No veo la lógica a nada de esto, acepto sugerencias... Dejar el brandy debería ser una de ellas...

—Cerca del lugar de refugio, está la central eléctrica que da luz al parque. Deberíamos encenderla, con eso podrán reproducir uno de los mayores clásicos de la Navidad... La gente recobraría el amor que profesaba la festividad.

* * *

—Mira, en el fondo del estanque... Es el proyector.

—¿Y cómo piensas sacarlo?

Claire no encontraba algo lo suficientemente largo como para atrapar la pieza. Usó la navaja para quebrar lo más posible, se quitó las botas y la chaqueta, colocó el suéter a un lado, y se lanzó al agua.

—Mierda, Claire.— su gemela del futuro miraba a otro grupo de monstruos acercarse y empezó a disparar para contener la situación en lo que la otra pelirroja salía del agua.

Se escuchó la respiración agitada de la chica que salía con dificultad jalando el proyector. Se estaba muriendo de frío.

Miró a su alrededor y empezó a disparar a la par que la otra chica. Primero tenían que deshacerse de esas cosas, ya después se cubrirán.

—Parece que los dejaron aquí para vigilar que no se acercara nadie...

—Pues lo consiguieron.— Respondió la mujer empapada.

Se deshicieron de la mayoría y corrieron hacia la caseta del guardia en donde Leon las recibió con una helada Claire.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡Te puedes congelar y todo por una película!

—Ella está más comprometida que tú a salvar a todos, así que en vez de regañarla, quítale esa playera y pantalones mojados y dale esto.

La mujer de trenzas les lanzó otro par de pantalones y una chamarra más gruesa.

—Es más que eso... Crea una sensación de alegría y felicidad que acompaña a los cálidos recuerdos que esta época del año trae a quienes la aprecian.— Explicó Santa calentando las manos de Claire.

—Lo que digan...

—No seas un Grinch.— Dijo aún temblorosa la mujer.

—Ya les dije que no sé quién es...

—Tú y yo, iremos a poner ese proyector en lo que ella se seca un poco y recupera calor.— Señaló la pelirroja trenzada mientras se ponían de pie.

Claire señaló un punto a lo lejos, era la base del proyector. Las pareja salió del lugar y colocó todo.

El helicóptero volvió a sobrevolar el lugar con la voz proveniente de los parlantes.

— _Espíritu festivo, me dañas; pero se necesita más saña._

—Le hemos afectado.

Claire y Santa se acercaron corriendo a sus compañeros.

—Bien hecho, tenemos más por hacer. — el anciano miró a su alrededor buscando alguna clase de BOW.

—Desgraciadamente se la situación del taller, Wesker me enseñó imágenes del ataque. ¡Hasta Twinkle, mi mano derecha, se unió a su causa!

La Claire del futuro asintió y levantó su pantalón de la otra pierna, mostrando el zapato y una prótesis, Leon y Claire miraron atónitos. —Él fue quien se llevó mi pierna... y algo más.

—Lo siento, querida. Pero aún hay esperanza. Tinsel lidera a los demás duendes contra Wesker. No te preocupes por Mary, la Señora Claus puede encargarse de sí misma y del Polo Norte hasta que lleguen tus amigos.

Santa le bajó con cuidado la tela del pantalón y le dió un abrazo.

Leon respiró aliviado. Si el Polo Norte cae en manos de Wesker, entonces tendrían un grave problema...

¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba? Ya estaba pensando como ellos, esto era una locura.

—Hemos perdido la chaveta... Está oficialmente decidido. — exclamó en voz alta.

A lo lejos se vio a Wesker caer del helicóptero. Leon se acercó corriendo a dispararle de una vez cuando desapareció frente a todos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No podemos destruir a Wesker a base de malas acciones, él se alimenta de ellas.

 **PARTE 2: LA LUCHA ANTES DE NAVIDAD**

Claire sacó su teléfono y marcó a su hermano. Puso el altavoz y esperó con paciencia.

—Chris, habla tú hermana del presente. ¿Qué está pasando?

 _—Wesker se había apoderado del taller, su plan era regalar bombas y armas a los niños en lugar de... ya sabes, muñecas, camiones, las cosas que les gustan a los chavales de esta época._

— _¡Claire, fue increíble!—_ Sherry le había quitado el aparato a Chris. — _Los duendes hicieron una resistencia, tuvimos que destruir unos trineos mecánicos y liberar a los renos. ¡Jake y la señora Claus se lucieron! Los de recepción se volvieron en contra pero todo salió bien._

— _Nos veremos pronto._ — se despidió la señora Claus — _los chicos y yo estamos repartiendo hostias._

—¿No sientes nada Leon? La Navidad se está muriendo en tus ojos. — preguntó la Claire del futuro.

—¿Quieres que te mienta? Para mí, es una fiesta común.

—Claire, querida. — Santa le habló y le tomó la mano a la mujer que viajó en el tiempo. —¿Podrías quedarte aquí por si no la contamos, avisarle a los demás?

—No pienso dejarlos Santa, he pasado por mucho para quedarme al margen, perdí amigos, familia, compatriotas...

—No olvides la pierna...

Claire le dió un manotazo por la insensibilidad con la mujer.

—¡Qué sigo siendo yo!

—No se trata de mí — intervino el anciano — es algo más importante que yo, se trata de la Navidad y del resto de las festividades.

—Vale, me quedo. No se olviden de mí.

 **PARTE 3: SAN NICOLÁS**

— _Santa, ¿cómo lo llevas? ¡No sabes que la muerte te espera!_

Las voz de Wesker resonó por todo el parque.

Claire del futuro señaló hacia el centro del parque, junto al árbol, Wesker se protegía en un escudo.

—¡Si no le llevamos la alegría festiva a la gente antes de que el reloj marque las doce, será invencible! Con un poco de suerte, mataremos a ese bastardo y conseguiremos la paz.

—No si nosotros nos adelantamos.

Los tres presentes levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con el trineo de Santa con sus amigos arriba.

—¡Oye, panzón, empiezas a verte como en los dibujos! — gritó Jake — ¿cómo utilizo el trineo para inculcar la alegría festiva en la gente?

Santa Claus iba poco a poco recuperando su color y forma. Esa era buena señal.

—Es muy simple, la verdad. Deben repartir tantos regalos como carbón a los niños si han sido buenos o malos respectivamente. Te lo digo por experiencia, no es tan sencillo recorrer el mundo entero en una noche, pero estoy seguro de que mi joven Santa Claus lo hará de maravilla.

Jake se sonrojó y arrancó en el trineo a una velocidad impresionante.

Claire del futuro se quedó cerca del árbol para cuidar de Wesker.

—Esa cosa es más veloz que un auto de la fórmula uno... — exclamó Claire abrazada de Leon.

—Y que lo digas...

—Vamos, tenemos que recoger más objetos. Tengamos cuidado con los J'avos. — comenzó Santa a caminar por toda la ciudad.

—¿Para qué es el carbón? — preguntó Leon mientras cuidaba la espalda del viejo en su recorrido.

—Es un recordatorio para que los niños no sigan siendo malos...

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Estoy en la lista de los niños buenos?

—Has pasado por mucho desde que me rescataron, pero aún no aprendes el verdadero significado de la Navidad.

—Lo intenta Santa, lo intenta. — intentó apoyar Claire.

 _—El espíritu está vivo, yo en pie; ¡antes de corromper, los mataré!_

—¿Qué no se cansa de hablar? — la mujer se estaba desesperando de la voz de Albert Wesker retumbando en los parlantes de toda la ciudad.

—Tenemos que iluminar los diferentes símbolos de la época...

—Tenemos uno en la mochila. — Leon sacó una kinara.

—Aquí hay una menorá. — señaló el anciano mientras quitaba con la mano la nieve que cubría el objeto del suelo.

—Feliz Janucá... — señaló Leon al reconocer la marca de la estrella judía.

—Allí está el Polo. — señaló Claire.

Leon estaba confundido, era una especie de palo clavado en el suelo, de metal, sin nada encima.

—Es una demostración de fuerza Leon.

Sin saber mucho lo que hacía, Leon pateó la barra hasta romperla.

Empezaron a escuchar disparos a la lejanía, la señora Claus con los demás disparaban contra el escudo de Wesker. Era el momento de la lucha real, era el momento de empezar a debilitar a Wesker. Claire empezó a repartir regalos mientras Leon la cubría.

La gente empezó a reunirse en el árbol a gritarle a Wesker que no les quitaría su fiesta.

Wesker gritó enfurecido y con su super velocidad atravesó a cada uno.

—Los necios miran cual pazguatos, como yo, Albert, los mato.

—¡Esto es horrible!, una cosa es enterarte en las noticias a verlo con tus propios ojos... — la Señora Claus tenía ganas de llorar.

—Y esto no se acaba aquí, llegó la hora de reír...

Wesker se lanzó a toda velocidad con la intención de asesinar a Leon, pero Claire lo hizo a un lado. Siendo herida un poco, pero no de gravedad.

—¡Mierda Claire, se ve grave!

—Pero era necesario, mira...

Wesker se veía un poco aturdido, como si fuese debilitado. El agente besó a su novia y avanzó detenidamente con la escopeta de Barry Burton para darle el tiro de gracia a Wesker.

El disparo fue en la cabeza y el cuerpo de inmediato desapareció en el aire. El árbol de Navidad de inmediato se encendió.

Chris hacía un torniquete en el brazo de su hermana mientras los demás terminaban con los J'avos.

—No puedes entrar a la lista de los niños buenos a través de la muerte.

Leon giró para toparse de frente con Santa Claus.

—Santa, yo...

—Nunca has creído en mí; no obstante, has sembrado la alegría en los corazones de la gente. Claire ha salvado las fiestas con un acto de amor y por ello, te doy las gracias. — el hombre se acercó mientras señalaba a la mujer — siendo un tipo difícil te abriste a la oportunidad de confiar en ella — señaló a la otra Claire — pero hace más que una buena acción para cambiar de actitud.

—Lo sé, Santa.

—La noche aún no ha acabado, disfruta, y más si te damos tiempo de iniciar la noche otra vez. Claire ha salvado la Navidad por el futuro, no solo de sus amigos, sino de su familia.

—Chris y los demás lo sabrán apreciar más que yo... — respondió apenado el rubio.

—Vaya que eres lento Leon. Debes sentirte bien repartiendo alegría entre desconocidos y tener recuerdos con la familia y amigos. Si haces eso, te pondré en la lista de los niños buenos.

—¿Estoy a tiempo?

—Es Navidad, Claire creyó en ti para viajar del futuro, siempre hay tiempo para un milagro.

Todo empezó a brillar mucho, a la par del árbol. Al punto de dejarlo sin visión y tener que cubrirse los ojos del resplandor. Cerró los párpados cuando empezaron a dolerle un poco.

—Hey, León, ¿vas a ayudar a adornar o qué?

Claire quitó de mala gana los pies de su novio de la mesa, estaba ensuciando los calcetines de la chimenea.

¿Qué demonios? Volvió otra vez cuando fue despertado por la mujer en casa de Barry, ¿todo era un sueño a causa del chilli bomba de Claire?

Notó que la mujer tenía el brazo en un torniquete.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó?

—Se nos cayó una caja del ático y me corté con el cuadro de Moira de Leonardo Di Caprio que se me rompió encima, estabas tan dormido que no te diste cuenta.

—Venga, no seas como el Grinch, sólo fue un accidente, ni Chris que fue el culpable se puso histérico — exclamó Jill mientras sacaba la estrella del árbol y se la pasaba a Sheva.

—Yo no soy histerico.— exclamó el hombre mientras entraba con varias cajas.

—¿Leon estás bien?, tienes cara de haber visto a un fantasma. — Natalia se acercó y con cuidado puso una de sus manitas en la frente del rubio.

Leon la quitó con delicadeza y le sonrió. Sintió como se caía algo de su bolsillo de la camisa y lo recogió, era una nota:

 _"Siempre hay tiempo para un milagro, tendrás esta noche un regalo si eres niño bueno._

 _S.C."_

Leon se puso de buen humor y empezó a ayudar a todos.

* * *

Barry salió a quitar un poco de nieve en la entrada y recibió el impacto de una bola de nieve en la nuca.

Giró para ver a la que creía culpable, pero se encontró con Leon sonriendo y Natalia chocando la mano en señal de victoria.

Iba a regresar el ataque pero resbaló en la nieve.

* * *

Chris estaba cruzado de brazos examinando con cuidado el rostro de la obra de Leon. Movió la cabeza en aprobación y el rubio terminó su obra poniendo una zanahoria.

* * *

Kathy estaba por meter al auto la comida que llevaban cada año al albergue de la ciudad, pero Leon la detuvo, le ayudó a meter las charolas con cuidado y se ofreció a acompañarla.

* * *

Claire abrió la puerta de la casa encontrando a Sherry, Jake y Leon cantando una muy desentonada canción de Navidad. Rió de inmediato y les dejó pasar.

* * *

Moira puso la cámara en el tripie y Leon la jaló a tiempo para llegar antes de que el obturador automático sacara la foto de todos.

* * *

Después de la cena, Claire miraba a todos recibiendo obsequios desde el marco de la puerta. Sostenía con su brazo sano un vaso con soda y no con licor.

Leon se acercó y la rodeó con un brazo.

—Cuidado, soy una discapacitada armada con un vaso.

—Para mí, eres perfecta.

Claire se sonrojó de inmediato con lo dicho por el ex policía y le sonrió.

—¿Te traigo una copa de vino?, ¿una cerveza?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Estamos bajo el muérdago Leon.

—Eso lo soluciono enseguida.

Se acercó a ella y le dió un beso lento, suave, y bastante tierno.

—¡Fuera manos! — gritó Chris.

Claire le sacó la lengua, obviamente el comentario era por su brazo y no por que Leon la besara.

Dejó su vaso en la mesita de la entrada y llevó a Leon a la cocina.

—Leon, tengo que decirte algo, mientras Rebecca me suturaba el brazo... Para poder recetarme algún analgésico, me hizo preguntas y por estar con el trabajo y todo, he llegado a la conclusión de que tengo un retraso.

—Oh...

Claire miraba a Leon esperando alguna reacción negativa o no muy buena, pero no hubo nada.

—Dios, dime algo...

—¿Cuánto tienes de retraso?

—Dos semanas, soy muy regular...

—¿Entonces es posible que tengamos un Junior?

Claire abrió los ojos como platos. Leon no era una persona con el interés marcado en ser padre. No era algo que le hubiese preguntado, aunque ella no lo hubiese hecho, a pesar de conocerse de muchos años, era relativamente muy poco el tiempo de estar saliendo oficialmente como pareja.

—Ah, sí...

Leon ahora entendía todo, la insistencia del viaje al pasado de Claire era para no perder algo tan importante como una pierna.

—Creo que alguien me ha hecho tener un significado diferente de la Navidad.

Leon se acercó nuevamente para darle un beso.

 **FIN**


End file.
